Masked Gimmicks
by Skullenko
Summary: Meg wants Erik to take off his mask. Will he fall for her adorable ways? Filled with marshmallow fluffy goodness! Oneshot


AN: Guess who's caught Phantom fever (I expect this to become the new saying)? We played Phantom of the Opera in our school band, and watched the movie, so I've become obsessed! I watched the Royal Albert Hall version on Netflix, and like that better than the movie so check it out! So, anywhoodily doodles, this is fluff city, cause there's just not enough Meg-Erik fluff.

Lil' Erik: Skullenko does not own Phantom of the Opera.

Big Erik: Or the Opera house. That's mine.

Skullenko: You own a boat. That's all I'll admit.

"Stop."

"Whyyyyy?"

"I said: STOP."

"But this is fun."

Erik snatched his arm away before snarling in little Meg's face, "Maybe it's not fun for _me_."

Meg stuck out her rosy pink lip in a pout, "Why don't you like it?"

"I am the PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. The OPERA GHOST. The MOST feared man in this Opera. Now tell me, why on _earth_ would I want a glittery unicorn _on my arm?!"_

"Because _I'm_ the one drawing it!"

"And why would that matter?"

"Because," Meg placed her delicate hands underneath her chin, "_I'm _adorable."

Erik turned away, but not before Meg could see the slightest bit of smile. "Go away."

"I can't leave yet! You can't just be walking around with _half_ a unicorn on your arm," She waved the blue glitter pen in his face, "You need the _full_ treatment."

"I don't need any unicorn. Half a unicorn would be easier to wash away."

She pouted, but sat down and tucked the pen away. She folded her hands in her lap and sat up straight, trying to imitate a young lady even though she was only seven. Even Erik sat up straight, on the inside he was already a man, even though he was 12 (AN: Not too big an age gap). Erik sighed thinking he'd finally gained the silence he needed to finish writing this song.

He was wrong.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Stop."

"It's a real question!"

"What if I don't want to answer?"

Meg got a serious look on her face, "Is it adult?"

Erik sputtered, "W-what?! NO!" Quickly he shoved Point of No Return out of the way. "You ask too many questions!"

"I'm inquisitive."

"I taught you that word yesterday!"

"Because of my questions!" Meg pointed out.

"You're lucky I answer all of your questions!"

"You don't answer _all_ of my questions."

"Like what?"

"What's under the mask?"

Erik stared. Then blinked. Then stared some more. All of a sudden his face contorted with fury. He marched over to Meg and threw him out of his room. He drowned out the sounds of her screaming at him, by banging on his piano.

* * *

><p>The next day, Erik heard the tell-tale splash of Meg arriving at his lair. He was about to kick her out again, but when he reached the shore she was gone. Quickly he noticed a piece of paper sitting on one of the rocks.<p>

_Dearest Erik Ellen_(Why did he tell her his middle name?) _Destler,_

_My deepest apologies for offending you with my mentions of the garb covering the right half of your cranium _(he loved it when she got wordy in letters), _but I do believe it would be rather healing for you too tell someone your deepest secret. Especially if that someone is as cute as moi. Once again, my humblest apologies and I anxiously await you showing me your face when I return come morning._

_Your dearest, beloved, celebrated, worshipped_

_Meg_

Well that certainly didn't sound like much of an apology.

The next day Meg arrived in his lair, head held high. She marched onto the shore and stared at him.

"Well?"

"I accept your apology."

"And?"

"Not happening."

Meg scowled, "You'll come around."

* * *

><p>The next day, Meg was skipping down to the lair, plate in hand.<p>

"Errrriiiik!" She chirped, "I have something."

Erik crept out of his room, "What?"

"I baked you cookies."

Erik took one look at the cookies and smirked, "I know for a fact that you stole these from cook."

"Yes, but I put the white icing masks on myself!"

"The answers no."

* * *

><p>"EEEEEEERRRRIIIIIIIK!"<p>

The boy in question sighed and covered his ears. Not again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Meg skipped over, cheeks flushed, eyes shining, and hair bouncing. Erik felt his breath catch, but he shook himself.

"I wrote you a song."

"I don't want too-"

"HERE IT GOES!"

Hey Erik,

I don't care that you sort-of look like a ferret.

But you know what would be awesome

Like a little baby possum

It'd be great if you took of your mask!

I swear I'll love your face

And won't shun you in disgrace

So take off your mask!

It'd be totally neat

And totally super sweet

If you removed that stupid white mask!

And if you don't do it soon

I'll thrown you into a typhoon

So take off your funny lookin mask!

While she was singing she was strumming a guitar even though she had no clue how to.

"Did you like it?!"

"Your voice is beautiful."

"So you'll take off your mask?!"

"Where's that typhoon you were talking about?"

* * *

><p>The next day Meg trudged into the lair.<p>

"I've run out of gimmicks to get that mask off your face."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I want us to be together forever," Erik looked up, "I want us to be best friends for life. Best friends have no secrets between eachother. I really like you Erik."

Erik felt touched. No one had ever shown any caring or affection towards him. No one but her. Erik sighed and stood up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I've never shown anyone my face." Willingly, he added silently.

Slowly he reached up and removed his only shield.

Meg's eyes widened. Then she screamed. A real blood curdler.

Erik felt his eyes well up with tears. He had thought she was different.

"I TRIED TO WARN Y-" He was cut off by the still screaming Meg.

"ERIK! THERE IS A HUGE SPIDER ON YOUR FACE!" Erik's eyes widened.

"GET IT OFF!" But Meg was in hysterics due to her arachnophobia.

Erik started wildly slapping his own face until he saw the offending spider fall to the floor. It was indeed huge. 2 inches! It scuttled away and Meg stopped screaming and tried to catch her breath.

Erik stood patiently. Technically she hadn't reacted to his face yet. Slowly she brought her eyes up to meet his. No reaction.

He chuckled nervously, "So? How is it?"

She was silent.

"Well. It's better without the spider."

AN: Hope you liked it. I loved it! Fluff city! Also I do own Meg's song! I know right? Shocker, it sounds so professional. You can buy the rights for it. A million dollars sound reasonable? I made them about the same agent so it wouldn't be 100% creepy when they get married.

Erik: Excuse me?

Meg: YAY! Together forever.

Christine: Review!


End file.
